Encounters
by conniejaneway
Summary: Ten encounters that changed Connie's mind...Jonnie x
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me again...I love happy jonnie, there's no two ways about it but right now their leaving me heartbroken. So this is what I've done, each chapter is a jonnie encounter reminiscent of the beginning when we all had hope that they'd finally get together. They're not actual events, I've taken artistic licence and this italic writing is from Connie's point of view the rest is me telling the story.

It is a continuing fiction, not one shots, building up to the big moment.

Hope you enjoy

Love

C.J xxx

I'm nobody special. I've always thought of myself as average apart from my work. I'm good at my job, not just good...very good, that's a matter of fact and not an oversized ego talking. I've spent my whole adult life aiming higher, always looking for the next run on the ladder. Always pushing and striving to succeed but me personally I realise I'm lacking.

I don't suffer fools gladly and that can sometimes make me unapproachable, harsh even, I don't do niceties or pandering and I certainly don't do rely on anyone else.

I am Connie Beauchamp and everything I ever thought about myself has just been pulled away like a rug from under my feet and it was all his fault.

Swaggering around my department thinking he's God's gift, like he's something new, something special but I couldn't help my intrigue. He is confident and charming, he is the definition of dangerous, he seems to know exactly what to say or do to knock me off kilter.

Constantly flirting, subtley of course, I noticed he never made a show in front of the other staff, it's always in private or a quick whisper in my ear. It seemed his goal was simply to see me squirm, to brake my calm and collected facade.

After weeks, when his teasing became less of a surprise and more of a welcome distraction, I tried and more often than not failed to get the better of him. It was becoming a game of cat and mouse, me being the cat of cause, trying to catch him out, to halt him in his tracks, to get the better of him for a change. It never seemed to work, he always went that one step further than I was willing to, he'd just give me that look, the one that said nice try sweetcheeks.

...

"Good morning sweetcheeks." Jacob beamed, his shit eating grin was infectious and no matter how hard she tried Connie couldn't help the reluctant smile that stretched her lips. With tongue in cheek she locked her car and crossed the car park before before answering. "Its Mrs Beauchamp, Staff Nurse Masters...try being a little more professional please." Walking passed him she aimed straight for the entrance trying to control the flutter in her stomach.

He stood leaning against the outside of the ED, coffee in one hand and the sole of his right foot pressed against the bricks, a picture of serenity, cool and unfazed.

She'd almost made it inside when loud shouts echoed out of the sliding doors making her jump, she'd been so focused on putting one foot in front of the other and remaining calm that she didn't notice the chaos. The security team were chasing a string of youths that had been intent on causing mischief in the department from the building. She pulled up quickly as they came flying passed her in a blur, the last boy of the line knocked her shoulder sending her spinning and heading to the floor. A pair of strong arms had wrapped around her waist holding her steady.

Disoriented Connie was slow to realise just who had saved her from the cold, hard and wet concrete. She looked up and was faced with the same cocky smirk that had greeted her just moments ago and she blushed, something she seemed to do a lot of around him.

He held her close and showed no sign of relinquishing his new found closeness, pressed together Connie could feel the firm muscles hiding under his uniform.

She was stunned, her brain refused to catch up, even when his smile faded, his expression turned serious and his gaze dropped to her lips, even the feel of his breath on her skin didn't pull her from her daze.

With her hands braced on his chest she felt herself surrender, his soft lips caressed hers, it was a ghost of a touch, feather light and gentle, such a tentative exchange as he savoured their first contact.

The sound of an ambulance siren brought them both back to reality with a start. They jumped apart like they'd just been zapped with electricity, both flustered and shocked.

"I need to..." Connie waved her hand in the general direction of the entrance and quickly fled leaving a bewildered Jacob watching the usually unflappable clinical lead scurry away.

Rest


	2. Chapter 2

What was he doing to me, I couldn't concentrate around him. Since that morning in the car park I'd struggled to move passed it, to get the feel of his lips from my mind. It was like he'd branded me has his and it was ridiculous, I am connie Beauchamp and I belonged to no man.

It was some conciliation that he too seemed to be struggling with it as much as me, the flirting had stopped, he hadn't called me sweetcheeks in over a week. It had all been exchanged for glances across the department and his fingers subtlety grazing against mine. I'm not sure yet which Jacob I preferred.

...

Connie was miles away with her head down as she walked, reading and rereading a bulky patient file, frustration evident in the frown she wore.

She flicked through the pages backwards and forwards until suddenly there was no file, there was just a broad chest and she recognised it instantly.

"Sorry..." she heard Jacob mumble as they both crouched down to scrape up the papers. "...I didn't see you...sorry."

"It's fine...I wasn't watching where I was going." She brushed him off, her eyes downcast trying not to acknowledge his proximity.

Their fingers skimmed so many times Connie could be forgiven for thinking he was doing it on purpose, as she reached for a page there he was trying to pick up the same one and it frazzled her control. "Stop!" she snapped. "Its fine...I've got this..." rubbing her hand across her forehead. "...just leave it...go get on with your work." She sighed, it was all to much and not enough all at the same time.

"It's fine...I don't mind...Connie let me help." He seemed to be pleading with her and she didn't know why it meant so much to him.

She stood up needing some space, watching as he scooped up the paperwork into some sort of order.

Jacob looked up. "I said help...not do it all myself." he teased.

There he was, the cocky nurse that had been missing. "Well it was your fault." She couldn't help smirking back at him as she started to enjoy their little exchange, her heart fluttered as the light in his eyes danced at her playful retort.

Standing with all the papers he hugged them to his chest goading and daring her to take them from him.

Never one to back down from a challenge Connie stepped forward holding out her hand but he still didn't move, just watched and waited for her next move. With a sigh and a eye roll Connie gripped the edge of the file and tugged it from him. "Thank you..." she set off walking. "...oh and Jacob..." she fired over her shoulder. "...it's Mrs Beauchamp!"

Slapping the chaotic file down with a groan Connie stood in front of her desk trying to sort the mess, not only had she been left with no clue what was ailing her patient, now she had to sort his file. Her skin prickled sending goosebumps down her spine, she should have known he'd follower her, he wasn't the type to let her have the last word, so when she sensed him behind her she wasn't surprised.

She found herself unable to move, she was under some kind of spell that she didn't want to break so she held her nerve, tried to focus on the documents in front of her.

Connie was expecting words, a wise crack but it's not what happened, it's not what she got. She felt a light touch in her hair, just a few strands being dislodging from their resting place, then came his breath just behind her ear, it prickled at her skin sending a fresh wave of goosebumps down her spine forcing her eyes closed as she basked mindlessly in the delicate sensation. She wanted to lean into his chest, there was a low rumble emanating from him and she wondered what it would feel like vibrating against her back. He didn't touch her, there was no physical connection, he didn't need to, just the knowledge that he was so close and the feel of his gentle breath on her neck was enough to make her knees weak.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing on her desk broke the spell, made her jump and brought reality crashing down. Connie reached for the handset just to stop the harsh noise and before putting it to her ear she turned around to find the room empty, the door wide open and staff going about their business beyond it.

Had she imagined it? Her thundering heart said otherwise.

A frown creased her forehead as she greeted her caller. "Hello..."


	3. Chapter 3

I felt so certain Jacob had been in my office, so sure but as he continued on with the status quo I began to doubt it. He hadn't mentioned or hinted at it, there was no innuendos made, was it just a figment of my imagination? Did the moment exist or had he really effected me so deeply. Rattled me in such a way that had me unsure as to what was happening and the thing that worried me most, that moment had left me wanting more. Wanting to see him, to be the focus of his attention, I wanted him to gaze at me longingly. I found myself watching him across the department, trying to analyse his behaviour, wondering what was his game. Maybe he was enjoying the chase and I was just a players prize, it felt wrong and the thought hurt me more than I should probably let it.

I had myself convinced it was game over, he'd proven he could have me if he so desired, that he'd moved on and I'd soon witness him using his flirtatious nature on some young nurse.

I find myself confused and hoping I was wrong.

...

The shift had been long and gruelling, anything that could go wrong did, usually Connie would find some sort of admin work to occupy her evening but not tonight. She was happy to be leaving the place behind even if it was for a few hours.

"How are you doing sweetcheeks?" Came the all to familiar greeting, his pet name for her that had succeeded in driving her round the bend not so long ago was now a source of comfort and a glimmer of hope.

She looked to her left to see Jacob fastening up his coat as he surveyed the torrential down pour just like she'd been doing. "I'm fine." she sighed.

"Really? Because I feel like I've been to hell and spat out the other side...that was one shift I'd quite happily forget..." he watched her a second, taking in her appearance when something occurred to him. "...what you waiting for?" he wondered why she was still stood under the overhang of the E.D.

"I was waiting for the rain to ease off." she told him as if it was obvious.

"But your car is right there?" his frown broke into a smile. "Your not afraid of a bit of rain are you?" he nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous..." she rolled her eyes. "...I was just taking a moment...I was hoping for some peace...but then..." she gestured to him. "...here you are." She wondered when her annoyance with him became an act, when had she started pretending to dislike his his company.

There it was, that smirk, he had her pegged without even trying. "I think you don't want to get wet."

Connie ignored him, instead looked up at the dark sky cursing that he could read her so well yet it amazed her all at the same time, that for so many years she'd been a closed book then Jacob Masters walked into her life and he was quite casually flicking through her pages. The thought sparked the desire to prove him wrong or at least make him think he was wrong. "Goodnight staff Nurse Masters." she said and set off walking, she wished she could see the the smugness drop from his face as she strolled to her car.

When she was only a few feet away from the sanctuary of the Mercedes Connie could hear the sound of someone running in her direction, feet splashing through the puddles. "What now?" She turned and asked conscious of the fact she now looked like a drowned rat but it was soon forgotten. Jacob grinned down at her, he looked just as drenched as she felt. She tried turning back to her car when it was obvious he had nothing to say, she could feel the rain begin to seap through her clothes.

Jacob stopped her, he slid his hands up her shoulders until they rested against her jaw, his touch sent a heat raging through her body and she could feel herself responding, silently calling out to him, wanting more of his warmth.

He stroked a thumb across her bottom lip. "I want to kiss you."

"What?" she wondered if she'd heard him right.

"I want to kiss you." he repeated, his eyes flickering down to her lips.

There in that moment she felt herself being drawn in despite the voice inside her head shouting he's a player, but as his head dipped towards her she blocked the voice out. Was she going to let him kiss her?

As if on que the sound of the ringtone she'd assigned Grace began to play in her pocket. What is it they say? Saved by the bell. "Sorry I need to take this." the decision was taken out of her hands and she wasn't sure how happy she was about it.

Jacob nodded his understanding reluctantly pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetcheeks." he turned and walked away leaving Connie feeling bereft at the loss of his touch.

"Hey sweetie..." she answered the phone while climbing into her car, through the condensation covered window she could she Jacob jog into the pub, shoulders slumped.

He looked back, as he reached the door he looked back and it warmed Connie to her core.


	4. Chapter 4

I should have know things would be different, our moment in the car park had left no confusion as to what he wanted. I was all to aware of him and found myself thinking about his lips, why did he have to ask? Actions speak louder than words after all.

He was pushing me further and further, testing me, teasing me, he must know if it wasn't for the phone call I would have given in to him, eagerly so.

The glancing touches, a hand on my back as we walked together, the way we would stand so closely and his cheeky winks, staff were starting to notice and comment. It should bother me but it doesn't.

His confidence had reached new heights, I'd no idea how that was possible but he became even more brazen in showing his attraction to me.

I appreciated how he remained focused and professional around the patients, how they opened up to him, how competent he was and his ease in relating to others.

I found myself seeking him out to work along side me, to assist with anything and everything and unashamedly so. My excuses were becoming feeble and obvious, afterwards I would curse my eagerness, tripping over myself to be in his company wasn't me yet I couldn't stop. This had never been me, so why now? Why him?

Yes he was very attractive and charming but that didn't explain my reaction to his presence, I found myself longing for his attention and time.

...

"Staff nurse master..." Connie beckoned as she breezed passed the nurses station. "...with me please."

"Yes boss..." he answered, with his long stride he caught up easily. "...what do you need sweetcheeks?" his cheery demeanour was short lived.

"Mr Phillips needs a catheter putting in." Connie couldn't keep the smirk from her face as she caught sight of Jacobs cocky swagger falter.

"Your joking right?" he'd already got his fare share of patients under his care.

Unable to hold back any longer Connie turned to face him. "Yes actually..." she'd surprised him and gave herself an internal cheer. "...there's an RTC coming in...that's if you've the time."

As they walked into resus he whispered in her ear, so close she could felt his breath on her neck and her heart leapt. Memories of the maybe encounter in her office came flooding back. "For you...I've all the time in the world."

Connie refused to let him get to her especially now with such high stakes, the sight of a young girl fighting for her life was sobering. He touched her hip as he squeezed passed her in a hurry to fetch equipment and at any other time it would have been meant as more, been taken as so much more but not now. In this moment as they battled the odds it was nothing, inconsequential and ignored.

"You okay sweetcheeks?" She jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. She'd barely made it into her office before breaking down at the loss of the little girl.

"Ye...fine." she quickly wiped the moisture from her cheeks and set her shoulders ready to face the world but her answer didn't fool Jacob.

"You don't have to pretend with me..." Jacob approached carefully, slowly like you would any wounded animal, one false move and they would run and hide or more than likely lash out. "...if you want to talk..." he ran a tentative hand down her arm. "...I'm a good listener or I've been told I'm good company." His smile was small but genuine, he was as devastated as her.

As his fingers touched hers she pulled away and flopped down on the sofa. "I want to be left alone Jacob...I'm not in the mood for your games tonight." There was no harshness just resigned sadness.

She let out a shuddering breath at the sound of the door shutting, relief washed over her as she relaxed, the effort to stay in control was to great. But she wasn't alone, the dip in the cushion made her jump and out of habit she tried again to hide her pain. "I thought I said I wasn't in the mood for your games."

"Who said I was playing any sort of game?" Jacob countered, he sat still and quiet holding her hand loosely, he offered comfort and support. There was no hidden agenda, no ulterior motive and Connie felt herself falling deeper and deeper.

There was many sides to this man and she hadn't found one that didn't feed the flame that had ignited inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

My mind boggled, why me...of all the beautiful women swooning at his feet it was me that had caught his eye. He'd show me his caring side yesterday, it was free of joviality, there was no flirting and no mind games. He simply sat beside me until I'd collected myself then went back to work with no fuss, treated me with the same respect in the department...apart from calling me sweetcheeks...and as far as I can tell, kept my breakdown to himself. He'd shown himself to be trust worthy and if all he wanted was to say he'd bagged the boss he was playing an unnecessary long game. I'm almost ashamed to admit he could have had me weeks ago if he'd have pushed a little harder, this was different and that's what was confusing me. I wanted it to be different, I wanted him to be different. Why would he like me and my prickly nature, I was unnaturally complicated, abrasive and guarded.

For the life of me I couldn't understand.

...

Connie could see him across the room as she drifted in, her eyes were drawn to him, his frame made him instantly recognisable but it wasn't just that.

As cliche as it sounded, she felt a closeness with him, since that moment in her office she felt something more than a physical connection.

He was dressed in a suit and tie, he carried it well and it made him look even bigger, stronger than usual. He was a marvel to watch as he entertained the group that had congregated around him, she wasn't surprised that it was mostly woman. She watched him switch from being so engrossed, laughing and joking with his new found friends to distracted, his eyes wandered the room looking for something.

Connie sucked in a breath as his gaze dropped on her, he'd been looking for her, dare she imagine that he'd felt her scrutiny, did he feel the same pull as her?

As he dropped another punchline the tiny hairs on his arms stood on end, like the unwelcome breeze from an air conditioning unit would or maybe...

Jacob looked up scouring the sea of people in search for just one, his body knew when she entered the room, he didn't know why, he couldn't explain it.

There she was, a vision and everything else in the room faded away, he stepped towards her like he was a magnet and her it's opposite.

Dressed in red, Jacob never seen her in anything but white or black before and she shone, especially now as a shy smile graced her lips.

"You look...Connie you look..." Jacob searched for the right word, one that would do her justice. There wasn't one and his mouth flapped as he chose the closest.

Connie chuckled. "I feel I should celebrate...I've finally rendered Jacob masters speechless." Her eyes danced with happiness at her long overdue victory.

"You look amazing and without doubt brightened this dull room." Jacob finally settled, he carefully picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a gentle kiss to her knuckle. The blush she now wore was his reward.

"You scrub up well yourself." Murmured Connie as she fixed his perfectly straight tie.

"So what's this ball all about?" He wondered looking around the room of well dressed people.

"Their awarding funding for research posts but really it's for the stuffed shirts to massage their inflated egos." she explained unimpressed.

"And why are me and Charlie here?" he quizzed feeling a little out of place.

"Well Charlie's here in case I need rescuing from boring conversations..." she joked. "...we have a signal and everything."

Jacob beamed down at her. "...and me?" He pushed.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you in a suit." Connie smiled sweetly as she flirted and once again was please with the reaction.

Jacob grinned, her answer gave him added confidence and the shove he needed. "Care to dance?"

A nervous uncertainty washed over her but with tongue in cheek she nodded and accepted his offered hand.

He held her at a respectable distance but it was still closer than the norm as they swayed together.

"Thank you for the other day..." Connie broached the subject. "...for your...support...it was unexpected..." flustered and lost for words she joked. "...your certainly braver than the rest of the staff...I usually get an uninterrupted hour when I'm in that mood." she lifted her head to see a straight face looking back, he wouldn't let her hide.

"I'm here for you...and for the record...I don't find you scary..." he scooped a curl behind her ear. "...your strong willed...but only on the outside...I see you sweetcheeks." he'd gone to far, he felt her stiffen in his arms and pull away.

"I really should mingle." then she was gone and never alone again for the rest of the dull evening. Jacob could only watch from a distance as Connie elegantly worked the room, a fake smile carved out on her face, she'd done this so many times, he could tell. He inched to help her until he saw her discreetly tap her wrist, Charlie was at her side in the blink of an eye, phone in hand.

She really wasn't joking.


	6. Chapter 6

I was scared of my feelings for him but his intentions petrified me, could he really be playing a game, wearing me down till I surrender just to walk away and leave me broken. Was that what was happening and I was to far gone to see it. My first instinct told me he was a player, could I really ignore my gut or had my gut been that wrong. Surely there was easier conquests than me and come to think, harder one's for that matter if a challenge was what he was after. He'd shown no signs of backing down, he didn't bore of me constantly retreating, his demeanour never changed, he ploughed on regardless of the amount of times I turned him down. It was like he was oblivious to the rejection and I was glad, his determination gave me hope. Hope that he was serious in his pursuit.

My wellbeing seemed to be in his thoughts on a regular basis, boisterous patients had him to answer to if they put one foot wrong as I treated them, he brought me coffee just when I needed it most, like he could read my mind or maybe I was just becoming transparent. He asked questions, weedled for information, ever curious about me and my past, my likes and dislikes.

Then there was his smile, the one that would widen when he caught me looking in his direction, he would enjoy what little attention I had to offer and what's more he'd left the ball firmly in my court. He didn't pressure or put demands on me, he was supportive and I'm left feeling...so unlike myself.

...

"Good morning Queen B." Jacob greeted as he walked from the department.

Connie shot an eye roll in his direction, only slightly unimpressed with yet another nickname for her. "Well, you would think so..." she grimaced. "...your shift has just finished."

He stood directly in her path making it harder for her to cut their meeting short. "I didn't think you were in today?" Jacob frowned at the thought of her giving up her long over due break. "I can stay if your short staffed...if it'd help."

Connie gave him a grateful smile, his sweetness not being lost on her, he wanted to help her and ease the load she carried for no other reason than to be kind.

"No...it's nothing like that...I'm not working...well...I think I'd rather be..." her smile disappeared. "...I've got meetings all morning..." she could feel herself start to ramble. "...thank you for the offer though." she tried to step around him to leave, flustered and wanting the chance to collect herself, but Jacob manuevered to remained in her path.

An awkward silence stretched out before Jacob spoke up. "Have dinner with me." He reached out to take her hand but at the slightest touch she pulled away, not because she wanted to but out of it habit.

Stuffing her scorched digits into her pockets she looked down finding the tarmac fascinating, her mind racing yet again, her heart and head pulling her in two different directions. Why couldn't she just say yes?

"Its fine..." he cleared his throat and stepped away. "...I'll see you round." The tone of his voice screamed of disappointment, his body language deflated as he walked away. He'd taken her silence as a no and why wouldn't he, she'd given him very little hope.

Connie couldn't move or speak from the turmoil clawing at her, there was so much she wanted to say, so many questions and uncertainties.

"Jacob!" She called after him panicked that she'd upset him, that was never her intention, as uncomfortable with the situation as she was, she didn't want things to stop. "JACOB!"

It was his turn to inspect the groundwork as he waited for her to catch him up. "Its not that I don't want to..." she sighed rubbing her forehead looking for some strength and the nerve to say what she needed.

"Connie it's fine...honestly...I'll see you tomorrow or whatever." his nonchalant response not a true representation of his hidden disappointment.

"Another time?" Connie wondered tentatively, looking for conformation that he understood and accepted her reservations.

"Sure." he nodded with only a shadow of a smile and went on his way.

She wanted to go after him, she wanted to grab hold of him, kiss him and say she'd changed her mind, that she was wrong. Tell him her insecurities and have him put her mind at rest but the fear of being hurt left her with no choice but to watch him leave.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I Connie Beauchamp was falling for a nurse.

I'd always imagined that if I was to let any man into my life again it was going be someone I would learn to tolerate, someone that had their own busy lifestyle and demanded nothing from me, somebody with power. Yet here I was pining like I'd never done before for an irritatingly charming man I barely knew with a different kind of power. He had physical strength and being in his company made me feel safe, another first. Showing someone the real me willingly. He'd turned my stable and organized world on its end, it made no sense, the way he made me feel but I didn't want to change a thing. To let him in, to let my guard down was asking for trouble and I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. He made my heart flutter like nobody else ever could with just a glance, which was quite an achievement to say people thought my heart was cold. I am the ice queen, could I be starting to thaw.

The thought of him always brought a smile to my usually stoic expression, the amount of times he'd seen me with that far away look in my eye was becoming absurd. It needed to stop, I needed to call a halt to this impasse, the strain was beginning to show. Since his invitation we'd stayed close to the path, our flirting comfortable and safe, we didn't push the other and it was becoming hard to focus.

The next move had to be mine, he'd tried and I'd knocked him back, now it was my turn and what I needed to decide was whether I was willing to take the risk.

...

Jacob stood in the E.D entrance with his phone to his ear watching the sheets of rain sile down with an internal sigh.

"We should stop meeting like this." came a teasing voice behind him.

Jacob turned to find Connie smirking at him. "Like what?" he wondered.

"Me and you in the entrance with the rain pouring down." she explained moving to stand beside him, almost leaning into him.

Jacob smiled back putting his phone away, calling a taxi could wait, he wanted to enjoy a moment with the beautiful woman that seemed lighter somehow, like she'd wrestled her demons and won.

It felt like a lifetime since they had shared a private conversation and he was missing the playful side of his clinical lead, he wanted to enjoy the moment for the little time it lasted. "Planning on standing out in it again?" he teased.

"No..." shaking her head, adamant not to recreate the drowned rat look. "...took me ages to get warm...I've come prepared this time..." with a press of a button the umbrella she held by her side sprung to life catching Jacob of guard. "...home or pub?" she asked holding back her amusement at Jacobs startled expression.

"Pub I think...got an hour wait for a taxi..." he gave Connie a rye smile. "...should have booked something earlier."

An internal debate raged inside her, was this the opportunity to spend some time with him, ask him all the questions that had plagued her. Connie took a deep breath, her decision was made. "Come on...I'll drop you home." she set of walking towards her car, she focused on the sound of the rain hammering on the umbrella rather then the splashing noise Jacob made as he ran to catch up.

Connie drove in silence as she headed to the address Jacob had given her, she slowed the wipers as the rain eased to a drizzle. She could feel his gaze on her, burning into the side of her face, scrutinizing and analysing her motives no doubt.

Her mind was chaotic, what to say and what to ask in which order, words eluded her as she found herself seconded guessing herself. Maybe he didn't feel like that about her, maybe she'd misread the signs.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob startled her back into the present.

"Oh...I...It's nothing-" "-are you wondering how your going to seduce me?" Jacob couldn't help but tease, his wide cocky grin told Connie he'd seen her blush even in the low light, maybe there could be some truth in his guess.

"Don't delude yourself." she mumbled feigning disinterested as nerves kicked in.

Pulling up the handbrake as she stopped outside his home she began examining the front of the modern looking building, anything to not look in Jacobs direction.

"You could come inside..." Jacob suggested with caution. "... I have decent coffee...red wine...beer..." he smiled. "...I could order us some food seen as though you won't let me take you out to dinner?"

Connie found herself at her default, ready to refuse and run. "I don't think..." she cursed herself and her knee jerk reaction. "...what kind of food?" she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a playful glint.

"Obviously the choice is yours sweetcheeks." he confirmed, determined to sell the idea to her.

"I could go for some pizza." she said thoughtfully trying to hold back her eagerness.

"Pizza it is." Jacob left the car with an excitement, dashing around to Connie's door, pulling it open he offered his hand. To his surprise she took it and let him help her from her seat, he'd be the perfect host and let her see she could let him in, that this really wasn't a game to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Well this was a first for me, taking the risk on something, on someone my heart wanted. I wasn't using my head, I wasn't questioning, I was leaving myself open to a new kind of pain, the worst kind of pain.

I needed to see where this went, for my own sanity I needed to explore my feelings for this addictive man. With everything on the line I walked into his home with my eye wide open, braced for disappointment but hoping for more. I'm not sure what that more was yet...I liked him yes, I enjoyed his company, he seemed different to my past dalliance for that.

He put me at ease, I felt no need to be the tough clinical lead around him, he brought out a side of myself I hadn't seen in a long while. Thinking about it, it's been a lot longer than that since someone has shown interest in me as a person, not just my skills as a surgeon.

He had me thinking...of all the things I've never wanted or missed in my life...he made me want more...

...

Minutes ticked by unnoticed as Connie and Jacob conversed over their food, it was light hearted and comfortable. It felt natural.

Never had Connie imagined it could be like this, she'd always expected it to be laced with nerves and awkwardness but there was none. It was like they'd been friends for years and they were catching up after an absence. She told him stories from her past, some funny, some embarrassing and he did the same. She had no idea what made her want to share, it had never been her forte but for as long as they were talking their private time would stretch out and that was something they both wanted.

They laughed and they teased until the loud clap of thunder made them both jump.

"I should go it's getting late..." said Connie, her voice tinged with regret.

She slid from the stool at the breakfast bar, picked up her plate and coffee cup and deposited them by the sink where she leaned against the work top. "...thank you for tonight." she gave him a shy smile.

"You shouldn't go now...not with all that outside..." he watched as she looked out the small kitchen window at the rain pelting down against the glass. As if on cue a bright flash of lightening made the sky bright for a fraction of a second. "...one glass..." Jacob held up a bottle of red wine. "...just till the storm passes over." the hope in his voice was the final straw for Connie, she gave him a nod and walked past him into him living room, making herself at home, she toed off her heals by the coffee table and sat down on the sofa.

Jacob smiled when he walked in, the sight of Connie relaxing in his home, her feet bare and tucked up on the sofa like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks..." she said accepting the glass he held out to her. "...you have a lovely home." she added as he sat beside her, their knees touching as he angled himself to her, his arm resting on the back of the chair.

"Not what you were expecting?" he queried.

"Everything about you has been unexpected." she admitted.

"I could say the same about you..." he grinned taking a sip from his glass before putting down on the table and settling back. "...beautiful." he stated.

"Excuse me?" Connie frowned at his seemingly off handed comment.

"When I saw you in resus for the first time...that was the first thought that came to mind...intelligent and beautiful."

Connie cast her gaze downwards, she found the wine in her glass fascinating. "Beauty is only skin deep." she murmured.

"That's true..." Jacob considered her, was he about to going to far, would his words cause her to run again. "...but the beauty you hide on the inside is what caught my attention..." he watched her blush and swallow hard. "...your strength...quick wit and playfulness..." she took a large gulp of her wine and he thought she was getting ready to leave. "...I've seen a vulnerability in you...compassion..." she drank again so he took the glass from her hand placing it next to his. "...you've shown me your infectious smile and I've heard your laughter-" "-why are you saying all this?" she interrupted.

"Because you need to hear it...you think I'm playing some sort of game, don't you? That I'm only after one thing...you don't understand why I'm pursuing you..." Jacob took her hand in his to still her fidgeting. "...I'm playing no game sweetcheeks...I want to spend time with you...I want to get to know all of you."

Connie couldn't believe what she was hearing, her feet itched to run, to protect herself, this couldn't be real. His words cut through to her soul, did he really see her, is that what he saw when he looked at her? She stood, not knowing what to do or how to react, self doubt was pushing her, telling her to get out now while she still could.

Soft hands on the sides of her jaw focused her vision, stilled her thoughts and blocked the destructive voice in her head.

For the first time she let herself see the truth in Jacobs eyes, it had been there all along.


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes told me the truth, I finally let myself see what he'd been trying to show me all along. I had no doubt, in his company everything thing seemed so simple, so natural and easy. Everything was clear in my mind, whether it remained the case when I left here was another story entirely. When I'm alone with my thoughts they take me on a different journey, one less sure and more confusing.

I wanted him and if it was any other man I would take want I wanted, I've never had a problem with that but my feelings for Jacob ran much deeper, maybe it was time to close my eye and jump.

He had said all he could, he'd told me how he felt and even now I was fighting the urge to retreat to safety. His gaze, I could see the raw emotions he felt, the power and the depth that they ran and they scared the life out of me.

I was fixated on the mountain before me unmoving, not even a flinch, holding his nerve even as I glared back. He was all I thought I didn't want, opinionated and so damn sure of himself, he wasn't backing down, offering no easy way out, he continued to pushed and challenged me.

The scent of him surrounded me, the light smell of his day old aftershave and something else that was totally him, it was addictive. The feel of soft warm hands on my skin, the way he looked at me, the desire in his eyes.

I didn't want to jump...I wanted to fall into him.

...

Soft hands on the sides of her jaw focused her vision, stilled her thoughts and blocked the destructive voice in her head. For the first time she let herself see the truth in Jacobs eyes, it had been there all along.

Connie felt herself drowning, he was edging her closer, easing her towards him, her chest resting against his. Butterflies took flight throughout her body at the feel of his gentle breath dusting her skin. Her lips parted a fraction eagerly awaiting his and the long awaited kiss. She could hear the sound of her heart thundering as he leaned down slowly, savouring the moment, creating an anticipation in them both.

He no longer held her stare, his gaze dropped to her mouth as he closed the gap, brushing his lips against hers so gently as if she'd break. He was tentative, there was no demand, nothing like what Connie had imagined.

She'd often envisaged wonton heat and raging desire, ripping at each others clothing but never this.

He was worshipping her, kissing her like she was the most precious thing in the world, cradling her face in his hands as he acquainted himself with her taste.

Gripping at his shirt Connie returned his sentiment, exploring his mouth just as he was doing to hers.

The whimper that escaped Connie as Jacob eased back was one of frustration, the need for air hadn't registered with her until her senses reasserted themselves, her eyes opened slowly to find Jacobs bright smile beaming down at her. She ached deep down in her core, she wanted more, needed more. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him down, wanting the feeling for his lips against hers once again, for the seconds they were apart she felt starved, bereft.

She kissed him eagerly, the sparks that popped on her brain as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip was like nothing else. Instinct took over, there was no thoughts, just mindless desire and roaming hands.

Jacob pulled back again gasping for air, stroking his thumb across her swollen well kissed lips. "Okay?" he wondered at the sight of her passion glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. He let his hands slid down to wrap around her waist, holding her close.

"Fine..." she muttered clearing her throat trying to dispel the thumping of her heart. "...I should go."

"Do you want to leave?" wondered Jacob when she made no attempt to disentangle their limbs.

His only answer was a subtle shake of her head, she looked at him and he could see her mind working, she was making decisions, analysing and debating. Her puzzled expression changed, with a bite of her lip and a tiny smirk she took his hand, tugging him towards the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

I let go...I had too. For my own sanity I let go of my fears and reservations, my insecurities that held me back I'd pushed them aside and put my heart in his hands. The way he looked at me, the way he kissed me, I believed he felt something more for me too.

...

In his bedroom Jacob pulled Connie to him, holding her flush against his body before sealing his lips to hers. His hands roamed her back, smoothing over the silky material of her top before moving to the front, popping its small buttons. Slowly revealing the swell of her breasts, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Hers glided over his torso, feeling his defined muscles until she too worked at removing his clothing. They kissed and caressed, learning each other as they devastated themselves of the barriers between them.

Gasps of pleasure left Connie's lips as Jacob suckled her flesh and pinched at her lace covered nipples. Edging towards the bed he let her fall into the soft sheets, her hair splayed out around her head and it was all he could do to stop himself from diving onto her.

"Your so beautiful." he stood in awe of the sight before him, taking in and memorizing her, so relaxed and flushed with desire burning in her eyes.

Connie sat up and moved her hands behind her back unhooking her bra, her eyes held his as she revealed herself to him, easing the straps down her arms. Her nipples puckered in the cool air and she watched Jacob swallow heard as his gaze raked over her body, lust filling him as his member twitched and hardened.

Fixating on her face he climbed on the bed, easing Connie back and hovering over her. "I think your perfect..." lowering himself he kiss and caressed her, running his free hand up and down her side, over her ribs and hip, down the outside of her thigh.

Their tongues battled as they held on to each other, bare chests pressed together, Connie's legs clamped around his waist, the only barrier was their underwear.

Jacob groaned as Connie rubbed herself against his erection, their hips moving together. "...jesus con..." he pulled back sliding his way down her body, taking a nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm." Connie moaned arching her back.

Jacob moved lower removing the laced fabric of her underwear as he went, nuzzling her womanhood before running his tongue through her folds.

"Mmmm...Jacob..." Connie groaned as she held his head to her. He sucked on her clit and swirled his tongue, vibrations tingled at her nerve endings as he hummed, enjoying the taste of her. "...oh god...Jacob." she moaned as bucked against him, she tensed as she came.

Jacob kicked off his boxer before moving back up her body, his grin widened, pleased with himself and the look of pure bliss upon Connie's face. Her cheeks flushed and a sated look in her eyes.

The head of his cock nudged at her still pulsing entrance, their eyes locked as Connie wrapped her legs around his waist urging him onwards.

They groaned together as he pushed into her, stretching her tight walls, he pulled out before easing back in moving deeper, pulling out then moving deeper still until he filled her to the hilt.

They held each others gaze, the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine, it was one of devotion, of desire as he started to slowly move, deep thrusts in and out driving them both higher.

Connie clawed at his back trying to pull him closer, sweat beaded on her skin as she met the controlled pumping of his hips. It felt like he was surrounding her, she was drowning in him, lost in his touch and the way he was making her feel.

"Jacob..." Connie panted as his lips smothered hers. "...Mmmm...arh..oh...god yes!"

His speed increase, his thrusts became shallow as he struggled to hold back his release.

Moans and gasps grew loader, the sound of flesh slapping together filled the room as their desperation became frantic. Connie's internal muscles clamped down around his probing shaft as she called out, the fluttering massaging his length and pulling him along with her. He came crashing down, his jerky movements ceased as he emptied his seed into her warm depths.

They stayed joined together as they caught their breaths, their climax leaving them spent and dazed. Jacob was the first to moved, propping himself up on his elbows looking down at Connie beneath him. "You okay?"

"I'm very okay." she grinned pulling him down for a kiss before Jacob pulled out of her with a hiss.

He rolled to the side and smiled at her, it wasn't his usual cocky smirk it was one of contentment as he stroked her cheek brushing messed strands of hair back into place. It was a tender moment, one Connie would never had expected. He covered them with a blanket and held her close, his fingers gently caressing her skin.

"Surely you can let me take you on a date now." he wondered.

"I'll think about it." it was Connie's turn to smirk at him, to let him know she was teasing, to show him she was happy.

...

I'd got him so wrong, he wasn't the player I had assumed. He was kind and caring, honest and loyal, he treated me like the most precious thing in the world. He held me close no matter how I tried to push him away, his feelings for me ran deep and so did mine for him.

He made love to me that night, I realise that now, it was never going to be a one night stand. I'd found mister right in the most unexpected place, by the nurses station in the middle of a busy Ed.

The End xxx


End file.
